


A Life Less Ordinary

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pizza night at Wayne Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Less Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mix Stitch (Synph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/gifts).



It’s pizza night at Wayne Manor, and Dick finally got Damian to join him and Bruce in this ritual. 

"Do you like it?" he asks, staring at Damian. The kid’s wearing the same expression Bruce had the first time they had pizza night, and Dick wants to laugh but won’t because he knows that it would hurt Damian’s feelings. 

"It’s not bad," Damian says hesitantly. He reaches for another piece and Dick steals a glance up at Bruce’s face.

"You’ve got some grease," he whispers before reaching up to wipe it off with his thumb. Before he can pull his hand away, Bruce grabs his wrist and sucks his thumb into his mouth to lick it off. Dick’s face goes red and his head drops against Bruce’s shoulder.

"Thanks," Bruce says softly, letting go Dick’s hand just before Damian looked back up at them.

"How often are we going to be doing this?" he asked, pizza grease all around his mouth and an angry look on his face. "I like it."


End file.
